The Nameless King
The Nameless King is a character and boss from the third entry in the Fromsoftware series of video games, Dark Souls. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * The Nameless King vs Shadoo (Completed) *The Nameless King vs The Nameless God (completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Ares (God of War) * Corrin *Natsu Dragneel History The Nameless King is the firstborn son of Gwyn, the Lord of Cinder. He was once a god of war, and aided his father in the war against the immortal Everlasting Dragons. During this great war, this young god had a change of heart, and instead allied himself with the very dragons he had sought to slay. Following this betrayal, The Nameless King and his allies were defeated by the combined efforts of The Witch of Izalith, Gravelord Nito, Seath the Scaleless, and his own father, Gwyn. As punishment for his actions during the conflict, this god of war was stripped of his godhood and wiped from the annals of history. All evidence of his existence was destroyed. The king himself went into hiding. He eventually found himself in Archdragon Peak, a place of dragon worship. Here, he continued his cohabitation with dragons and their followers. Death Battle Info *Name: unknown *Age: unknown, oldest child of Gwyn * in-game HP= 7100 *Species: Demigod *Occupation: former dragonslayer, guardian of the Archdragon Peak *Height: ~12ft (twice the size of an average adult) *Current status: depends on player choices. Weapons and Abilities Dragonslayer Swordspear * Designed to tear through the rock-hard scales of dragons * Can be imbued with lightning 'The Stormdrake' * 4577 HP * His faithful mount * Can breathe powerful flames and create winds powerful enough to kill a human * Has the incredible durability of a dragon (takes very little damage from most weapons) * If slain, the king can claim its power for his own 'Godly Abilities' * Powerful electrokinesis * Sunlight spear * Expanding lightning * Lightning storm * Lightning stake * Immunity to all forms of poison * High resistance to lightning * Can create solid ground from storm clouds, and launch them as deadly projectiles * Massively enhanced strength, speed, and durability * Can shrug off impalement * Immortality * Flight Feats * Has slain Everlasting Dragons, who were on equal terms with the Lords and gods of Lordran. * Survived from the advent of fire until the reign of Princes Lothric and Lorian. Possibly longer depending on the events of Dark Souls 3. Faults * Despite his immortality, can still be slain by mortal means. * Stormdrake is, like all dragons, incredibly vulnerable to lightning. It also has far lower defence around the head and neck. * King himself is weak to fire * King has no special resistance to magic or ice-based attacks. * A lot of his more powerful attacks leave him vulnerable. * Failed to defeat the Lords of Cinder, even with the help of the remaining dragons. Trivia *Is the teacher to Dragonslayer Ornstein *Upon close inspection of the Nameless King, he appears to be hollow during his encounter with the Champion of Ash. *His real name is suspected to be Faraam, but this is not confirmed. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:FromSoftware Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Spear Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Warrior